


First Time

by sira89



Series: Memories [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sira89/pseuds/sira89
Summary: The first time Isak bottoms for Even. Smut





	

Isak’s been having a tough week. His mom is back to texting him a bunch of stupid shit. _Worrisome shit_ , the anxious voice in the back of his mind tells him. But he doesn’t have time for all that, with school and everything. So he texts his dad, who tells him “People have to come to terms with things on their own time, Isak. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to help themself.” Which sounds all nice and psychologically outlined, except _who the fuck is supposed to take care of her_?

So when his friends suggest a random pregame, he’s all for it. They are a few drinks in when his friends start shouting at each other. Nothing serious, just funny things they’d never let anyone else hear. Even laughs, happy to be a part of Isak’s group. Isak watches him, feeling a warmth he doesn’t often get to indulge. When Even’s done telling Mahdi about his cousin with the goldfish, he turns to meet Isak’s gaze.

“I… I want to feel you,” Isak hears himself say, and feels the burning on his cheeks. But it’s true; it’s what he wants. Something Isak has had trouble acknowledging; that he wants to take Even, feel him move inside. He thinks it’d be right, between the two of them. Even has been so openminded, while Isak has been shy and tentative. He’s allowed Isak to fill, and enjoyed it.

But Isak is feeling bold and brazen, enough alcohol in his system that he thinks he can do it. Wants to do it. He wants to be honest with Even, tell him all the dirty things he’s been been holding on the tip of his tongue. Been thinking about, but too unsure about.

Even ghosts his fingers across Isak’s hip, then pulls a little tighter; presses his lips together with eyes focused. Isak thinks that maybe this wasn’t the best time to say this, because they are in a sea of people and Even has no chill when it comes to this. Still, he watches Even’s tongue dart across his lips, memorizing it. He does his best to hold Even’s gaze, but gives in and looks down after a minute. Rolls into wherever Even touches him to make up for it.

“What did you say?” Even says, breathlessly, in his ear. Isak huffs and looks at his friends. They aren’t paying attention. But he ignores what Even said anyway, tapping on his beer bottle anxiously, knowing Even won’t let it go.

“Isak.” Even says, lowly, whispered so close Isak can feel his lips move against his ear. This time his gaze is hard and unrelenting. Isak can’t ignore it, so he meets it for a second, then looks down. His friends are occupied so he shouldn't feel so embarrassed. Even repeats his name, roughly, so Isak huffs “you heard what I said,” quietly.

“So say it again.” Isak feels hot and heady all over, and his dick gets a little hard at Even’s tone. But he feels a little defiant too, so when he tells Even, again, “I want to feel you inside me,” it comes out with a lot more bite that Isak thought he could was capable of. He looks Even dead on, too, and can’t help the flush that goes over him when Even looks so pleased.

He’s kind of expecting Even to drag him away right then, to be honest. Even gets a little wild when he’s ready; he never makes excuses. Never gets embarrassed. Isak has to be the one trying to be subtle. _Oh, we’re just going to grab a few beers_ , while Jonas laughs into his hand. That kind of thing. One night, after they had finished, Even had looked at him so serious and asked, “you know they know, right? Sex is completely natural in a relationship, Isak. It connects. It’s nothing you should be ashamed of. You’re friends only think it’s funny because you get so self-conscious…” And yeah, Isak gets that. He still thinks that it doesn’t have to be obvious for everyone to see.

Instead Even threads his fingers through Isak’s and taps a beat on the back of his hand while giving him that look. Smug and heated, and it makes Isak ache with want. Then he looks away, attention back on Jonas, while his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Isak’s pants, right below his left hipbone. Isak practically _thrums_ with heat. He tries to concentrate on what Jonas is saying, something about the new skatepark and how he’d skipped school, but his mind can’t stop acknowledging how Even’s fingers are moving, softly, against him. It’s driving him insane because _why hasn’t Even dragged them away yet_?

“What… what did he say about Eva?” Isak has to ask because he knows he heard something about that but he’s been a little distracted. He should know if something is going on between between Jonas and Eva. Even pulls him flush against him and whispers, “just that she stopped by the park with Noora.” He can feel Even’s breath against his ear, his jaw, and the low sound of his voice goes straight to Isak’s dick. Well, _fuck you, Even._ Even stares right at him, like he’s waiting for something. The fingers on Isak’s hips trace inward to the sensitive skin in the vee of his groin. He watches Even’s eyes lower to his lips, realizes he’s parted them and panted hard. When Even’s eyes flicker back up to his, unfocused with heat, he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed.

Finally, he’s reached a point where he’s had enough. He can’t stand it. He knows Even is teasing him on purpose, is probably trying to prove a point, but he is so beyond caring. He wants to get there, to fucking start it, get it over with… who knows. He just fucking _wants_ Even. He’s anxious but on fire with desire, and doesn’t like the combination. “Let’s go home,” he hears himself say, and can’t even be bothered by the smug look on Even’s face. He waves at his friends, not trusting himself with conversation, and the quirk on Jonas’s lips is quite telling. Even follows closely behind him, hand on his back, as they make their way to the door.

Even looks straight ahead, hands in pockets, as they walk home in silence. It makes Isak a little nervous. The tension feels thick between them, when it never has before. Isak starts to panic a little, thinking about how he’s about to have Even’s dick inside him. How he said he wanted it. It’s starting to feel a bit much now, until Even grabs his hand. Looks at him him in a way that has Isak thinking _yes, yes, I’m sure I want to give this to you._ And it scares him how much he means it.

By the time they get to the apartment, Isak knows he’s too inside his head, too anxious. He wants what he wants, but hopes his anxiety doesn’t ruin everything. Even shuts his bedroom door quietly, looks at him heavy-lidded. It makes Isak burn inside, brings him to mouth at Even’s throat. It seems to be all Even needs, before he brings his lips to Isak’s. He sucks at his bottom lip and licks into his mouth. Nips at Isak’s jaw and neck in a way that has Isak gasping. His hands are sure on Isak’s sides as they push him on the bed and he kneels between Isak’s spread thighs.

Even holds his gaze between kisses, seems to be testing the waters. To be honest, Isak is too high on anxiety to pay much attention to his whispered words, _tell me to stop, tell me what you need_ , and finds himself lost to the softness of Even’s lips on his. The tenderness in Even’s eyes is enough to calm him, to understand.

Soon enough Even is touching him, slicking him up and down, thumbing at the head. He moans louder than he meant to. It’s just that he feels almost out of body, or like everything is happening so fast. But Even seems so sure and solid, as he meets his gaze. He can feel Even’s hand move faster and harder on him, as Even bring his lips to his to breathe the sounds slipping from his mouth. “I want to hear you, just like that, Isak.”  
When Isak starts getting close, Even slows his pace and wets his fingers a little more. Sucks at Isak’s lips as his fingers move down, down. Isak’s breath hitches as his fingers press lightly. He’s brought back to reality as he feels the pressure, as Even grasps at his jaw with his other hand, noses at his cheek with Isak’s whine. He can’t help the sounds he makes as Even’s finger slips deep; it’s both exactly what he expected but _not at all_. Even watches him carefully before sucking big marks into his neck, hardly moving inside Isak at all. Then, just the slightest bit and-

“Oh.” Isak barely recognizes his own voice as he looks up at the ceiling. Even does it again, and god, why hadn’t he thought to try this himself? Even has moved away from his neck and is just watching him, mesmerized, as he moves his fingers in the way that has Isak moaning. He gently starts working Isak’s cock with his other hand, sitting back a little on his heels.

“Like that?” he breathes, and Isak can’t even come up with words. He feels the pressure of another finger, tries to be less tense this time. Thinks he’s succeeded, because soon enough Even is working his fingers in and out, in and out, at just the right speed and angle that has him gasping and moaning. Even is thrusting at his thigh, panting just as hard. He looks beautiful, with his hair a little damp and lips bitten red. He’s moved to support himself on his left arm, as he looks down on Isak and moves with him.

Isak feels vulnerable as he moves his knees to clutch at Even’s sides, puts his feet on the inside. Says, “Even, _Even_.” and Even just _knows_. Pulls his fingers out while he’s distracting Isak with his kisses. Makes them filthy so that Isak doesn’t have time to feel nervous before-

“Fuck, jesus, Even!” It’s too much too fast, and Isak tries to move away on instinct. But Even holds his hips tight, breathes into his mouth, stays still. “Relax, relax, baby.” Isak tries to, even though his eyes are burning at the edges. He feels Even’s fingers moving in his hair, trying to calm. Slowly, Isak adjusts; and then more. Even swallows the sounds he makes as he pushes in a little further. “I thought that was it,” he hears himself say, a little whiny.

“Almost,” Even whispers, softly, against his temple. It hurts quite a bit and Isak thinks this might just be something he has to endure. Despite how bad he wants it, how bad they both do, maybe it just isn’t for him. His eyes are tearing up and he’s a little embarrassed. But the way Even is looking at him, like he’s found nirvana in Isak… it has him trying for a little while longer.

Then, Even’s hips are moving slowly, and Isak is pleased to find himself accepting it a little easier. He watches Even’s face, expects him to close his eyes and let himself be taken over with the pleasure as he moves deeper and faster. But he doesn’t. He keeps his eyes on Isak’s as he moans and thrusts, fingers digging into the curve of Isak’s ass.

Isak likes it. Loves seeing Even like this, pushed and prodded to a breaking point; taking what he wants. He’s starting to like the fullness inside him, too. Starting to associate the feeling of being stretched open with Even’s full red lips, his low sounds, his heated gaze. “Faster, it’s okay, you can go faster,” he says softly, because he knows Even needs it, and _god_ , the look in his eyes has Isak moaning. He wants to bring him there; wants to see Even fall apart while he comes inside of him. He wants to give him that moment.

Something happens then, that makes Isak’s vision blur and his thoughts scatter. Even’s moving just right, _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he hears himself saying. It’s like with Even’s fingers, but more. “There, Isak? Right there?” Even says, more focused than ever. He starts thrusting hard, and Isak can’t think. He feels Even move, fast and hard inside him, hips slapping against him noisily. He palms at Isak’s cock, pumps up and down, presses his wet fingers to Isak’s lips. Isak sucks hard and fully, tasting his pre-come from Even’s fingers. Even starts kissing and licking into his mouth before he’s even drawn his fingers away.

It doesn’t take much, Even just has to bring his hand back to his cock, before he is moaning and clutching at Even’s sides with his knees. _Come for me_ , he hears, and he does. Loudly and unreserved, like he hasn’t before. He’s blinking his eyes opening and loosening his clenched muscles when he’s realized that he’s missed most of Even’s. And _fuck_ , if that wasn’t what he’s been looking forward to all night. But for the first time he gets to watch Even open his eyes like this; skin slick, breath coming fast, still deep inside.

Even looks at him in a way that has the water slipping from the corners of his eyes, hot and fast. He looks worried as his fingers catch the tears rolling down his temples. Isak can feel his lips turning up, his hands finding Even’s damp hair. He can see Even’s eyes get a little wet too, before his vision completely blurs. He feels Even’s lips against his cheek, along his hairline.

He says, _I love you; I loved that_. Even pulls the covers up around them, and then pulls Isak against him. Holds his hand. Says, “I’ll never leave you, Isak.”

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say, just fun to write. Also, sending love to everyone.


End file.
